Halldor
| gender = male | team = Team Ragnarok | japanese voice = }} Harald is the leader of Team Ragnarok competing in the WRGP. He is the owner of Polar God Sacred Emperor Odin. Biography Pre-Team Ragnarok Harald received his Rune Eye while being a military pilot. During a flight, he and another comrade were threatened by the mysterious appearance of clouds. While on the storm, unable to see anything, Harald's Rune Eye appeared and with its power allowed him to see through the storm and prevent crashing on mountains. Long after this event, Harald begin researching about the Norse mythology involving Ragnarok and found Polar God Sacred Emperor Odin on a treeroot. Harald then began searching for others who might also have a Rune Eye, with the help of his servant Sebastian. This leading him to finding Dragan's father who gave him Polar God King Thor, with the condition of delivering that card to its son. After meeting Dragan who had survived an avalanche because of the Rune Eye protecting him, Harald convinced him to use Polar God King Thor. Lastly Harald along with Brave traveled to an island where Polar God King Loki's card was. Upon finding it, Brave steals it and tries to escape on a boat. As Dragan, Harald and Sebastian follow after him, Brave's boat crashed against a boulder and sends him flying towards a pillar of rock and almost crashes. However the final Rune Eye appeared on his eye and a mysterious thunderbolt destroyed the pillar. After the 3 of them catch up with Brave, he says that the card is his, though Harald acknowledges saying that Polar God King Loki has choosen him. World Riding Grand Prix Harald, along with his companions were on a plane where they were flying towards New Domino City for the WRGP finals . At the time the Three Emperors of Yliaster achieved Falsification of history. Harald along with the others noticed that their Polar Gods had protected them from the wave. Later Harald and his team appeared publicly to host an exhibition duel against the other teams in the WRGP, where Dragan chose to duel Jack Atlas. During the duel, after summoning Polar God King Thor and attacking Red Dragon Archfiend, the 2 monsters emit a strange wave of energy while battling. Because the force began to destroy the building, the duel was called off. Before their match against Team Five D's, his comrades witness how the Spiral building is emerging into their world. Upon Yusei, Jack and Crow's arrival, he realises he can also see it, as they have the Crimson Dragon's birthmark. He reveals that they know Team New World is the one behind the upcoming crisis. Harald then proceeds to tell them the story behind the Rune Eye, as well as that of the 3 Polar Gods. After this Yusei asks him to cooperate with them in stopping Yliaster. However Harald reveals that the 3 Polar Gods don't want to because of Yusei's father been the one who caused Zero Reverse and began all this. Therefore Harald declares that the semifinals will decide who fights against Yliaster. Deck * Interdimensional Matter Transporter Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters